Too Young For Marriage
by xxzanessaxjashleyxx
Summary: Two young lovers had their entire lives planned out. Go to college, get a career, and THEN get married. But what happens when one little thing changes their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_From Gabriella's POV_

You've heard of true love at first sight right? Everyone thinks it's awesome. The truth is, it's way more then awesome! It feels unbelievable! I found the one I love freshman year at East High. He was the most popular boy in school. The basketball teams captain. The school hunk. I could go on and on. That boy, was Troy Bolton. Right now, me and troy are at his best friends(Chad) house. He's having a party 'cause we graduate in 1 week!! Yup, you heard right!! I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Would you like to dance?" troy asked me very politely and sober. Yes, there was alcohol there, but troy knew better not to drink 'cause he still needed to take me home. I simply nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor, better yet known as the wooden floor in the living room. He wrapped me in his arms and I laid my head in his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms. I've never felt this loved before. I was terrified that all this would end. All the sneaking into my bedroom late at night, making out in his car, the mushy text messages, the nick-names, everything! I was scared it will all go away now that we were about to go to college.

"Gabriella…." I heard troy call my name. I didn't answer. I was thinking about too much to answer.All these questions were running though my head.

_Where would I be in college? How would out relationship work? Will there even be a relationship?_

Just the thought of that made my eyes burn, waiting for tears to just burst out. I felt a finger lift my chin. There I was, my eyes looking into Troy's ocean blue eyes. It was a perfect moment. My heart literally skipped a beat. His concerned face staring right at me.

"I love you" my boyfriend told me with all the feelings he had. Those three little words meant so much to me. Those words represented the feelings between me and troy though these past 4 years.

"I love you too Troy" I told him and laid my head back on his strong chest while the song continued. I could hear is heart beating. It was a steady pace. He held me closer to him so now I was pretty sure he could feel my heart beating. I wasn't panicking or anything, but my heart was going faster then it should. It always does when I'm with Troy. Even when he calls me, I start getting overly excited and can already hear his laugh and see his smile in my head.

"You wanna go home?" Troy asked me. I nodded my head and we started leaving the house.

Still from Gabriella's POV

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Troy asked me. It was perfect! My mom wasn't home, my little sister was at a sleepover. Alone. Finally!

"Sure. My mom isn't home and neither is my sister. The house is empty tonight." I gave him a cheeky smile so he can know what I was thinking. I think tonight would be THE night. Me and troy have never had sex 'cause we always wanted to wait till the right moment. I was still a virgin, and so was Troy.

Troy's POV

Gabriella gave me a cheeky smile after she told me the house was empty. I wanted to share that special time with her for so long. She always wanted to wait for the right moment and I don't want to pressure her, so I agreed. I would never pressure 'me Ella' into doing something that she didn't want to.

Would I still have 'My Ella' once we go to college?

We applied for the same college. Yale, to be exact. I know for a fact that Ella would get in. she's had strait A's her entire life. Me, on the other hand, haven't been that lucky. Mostly A's and B's. Maybe a couple of C's here and there. I had to keep my grades up 'cause I had basketball to think about. I love basketball, but not more then Ella. I got offered a FULL scholarship to U of A, but I turned it down. I turned down 6 scholarships. I would do whatever it takes to stay with me Ella, even if it meant turning down some of the best college's in the country.

Gabriella's POV

Me and Troy were in the living room, watching a movie of my choice. 'The Notebook' to be exact. I love this movie, its so romantic. Troy had his arm around my shoulder and I was lying against him. There it was, the kissing scene in the rain. The mood felt so perfect, so natural. I couldn't explain how it REALLY felt. There was too many feelings to describe it.

_Is this is? _I thought to myself.

_Is this the moment where it happens? _I looked at Troy.

Could he be feeling the way I am?

Troy looked at me, and our eyes met. Blue met brown and brown met blue. He slowly leaned in and put a small gentle kiss on my lips. He slowly pulled back and started to watch the movie again, just leaving me hanging there wanting more.

That's it?!

I didn't want to let it go. I didn't want this moment to end. I looked at Troy again, hoping he would look at me too. He didn't, so I just sat there on the couch so pissed that he didn't feel it too. To my surprise, the movie was still on the kissing scene.

Did somebody rewind it? Or does it really happen that long?

Suddenly, I felt a pair of soft lips attack mine. There it was, those butterfly's every time Troy kissed me. Now I knew I was not going to let this kiss go. I deepened the kiss, letting my mouth open so Troy can explore my mouth with his tongue. The kiss was full of passion. Full of heat. Troy started going back so his back was laying against the couch. I wanted this so bad, I was not going to end it right here. I followed Troy's lead and fell ever so gracefully on him, straddling over him. I wanted this so bad, that I just simply tugged down his pants. Troy kicked off his pants, still kissing me of course.

_Time for the shirt! _I thought to myself.

Still kissing Troy, I brought his hand to the clasp of my bra. Troy un-clasped my bra so quickly, he even took off me blouse.

I guess he wants this more then I do!

He started kissing me in the crane of my neck and went down to my belly button. I let out a soft moan.

Troy's POVHere it goes!

I rolled us over, so now I was on top of Ella. She tore off my shirt and started caressing my abs.

What the hell?

I let out a moan to show Ella that I was enjoying it. I felt my 'friend' starting to harden.

Uh-oh. Wait! That's good!

_No one's POV_

Gabriella felt something poking her and noticed it was Troy's 'friend'. Troy slipped off Gabriella's underpants, ready to start. Gabriella then slipped off Troy's boxers reassuring him she was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From Gabby's POV

Its been two days since 'the night'. It was so….

So….

So wonderful! I'm so happy that I shared that time with troy. Although, the night was completely perfect, something bad happened. When troy went to the bathroom to take off the condom, he found out that it broke! I pray to God that I'm not pregnant! I have my entire future ahead of me! Yale, law school, and then become a lawyer! Right now we're at school. Prom is this Thursday! Omg! I cant wait! Troy hasn't asked me, but it's a given we're going together. I still want him to ask me though.

No one's POV

"hey babe, you okay? You've been quiet." Troy asked his girlfriend.

"yeah, perfect." Gabriella answered with no hesitation.

"Good, 'cause I need to ask you something." Troy told his girlfriend while smiling.

Gabby's POV

"Gabriella," troy started. "will you go to prom with me this Thursday?"

_omg! De ja vu or what?!_

"Of course!" I felt two strong arms pick me up and spin me around. Then I felt a familiar pair of lips attack mine.

"Hey!" coach Bolton yelled.

"sorry coach." Troy told his dad respectfully.

"you know what that means!!" taylor squealed.

_Of course I know what it means!!_

"SHOPPING!!" we both said together.

_This prom is going to be perfect!_

Gabby's POV

"bye troy." I told troy while getting in my car.

"bye babe." He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'll call you when I get home. Kay?" I told him.

"Okay. I love you." He told me before I left.

"I love you too." I said and drove away.

Still from Gabby's POV

"omg! Taylor!" I squealed.

"do you really like it?" she asked with a hopeful face.

"Its perfect for you." I said with a genuine smile.

"well, I'll buy it!" taylor told me and walked back into the dressing room. Taylor went with a short violet dress, with a gold broach right in the middle of her breast. It was elegant but had class. It was perfect for her. Now it was my turn. I had already picked 5 dresses. One that was a short black one, one long red one, one long floral one, another short black one, and a short gold shimery one. I just need to try them on.

"you almost donw, Tay?" I asked politely.

"yeah" she said while stepping out of the dressing room. "its all yours."


End file.
